Dancing with Hot and Cold
by sadyshea
Summary: The annual Rillow's Children's ball is coming up and the students are all needed to take dancing lessons. When everyone is paired up and Hanschen and Ernst are the last two left with out partners..// Ernst POV ExH vs. ExM now featuring alt ending: ExM
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Boys. I would like to make an announcement." Herr Sonesstich barked from the front of the classroom, a look of importance on his face.

I shrunk further into my seat, fearing the worst: my expulsion or maybe some spontaneous natural disaster.

"In honor of the Rillow's Annual Children's Ball, all of you will be learning how to waltz." He continued, a sense of mocking in his voice.

At that moment, I had to clasp my hands over my mouth to stop my gasp from becoming audible. Shivering, I ran one hand through the front of my hair, clearing my bangs from my eyes. I watched my hand quiver as I placed it upon my chalk slate, a cloud of white traveling up towards my nostrils. Even at the thought of dancing, my body went into complete shock.

I raised my eyes up and saw Hanschen looking at me, a confident smirk upon his face.

In the previous years, I had been a wallflower at the Rillow's parties; hiding mostly amongst the decoratory ferns while the rest of the children danced and played with each other. It was one of the only times of the year it was tolerable for the boys and girls to intermix, making it a day that almost everyone looked forward to. Yet, for some reason, I was the only one who utterly loathed it. Or so it seemed, for I was the only occupant of the ferns during each ball.

"To interest you more, we will be learning with our sister class, so each of you will have a female dance partner." The teacher explained, dryly, a slight grimace apparent at the side of his mouth.

An excited chatter filled the classroom as my peers began to discuss who they hoped their partner would be. My eyes stayed concentrated on my slate, my frustration and utter shock surging through me. I had no desire at all to dance with any of the girls and more so, it annoyed me that the rest of the boys were sharing their opposing feelings aloud!

"Ernst!"

Melchior Gabor's voice rang through my ears as he whispered my name from beside me. I looked up and gave him my famous 'innocent wonder' look and squeaked:

"Yes, Melchior?"

He smiled in return.

"Who would you enjoy to waltz with?" He asked warmly.

This is why I so greatly admire dear Melchi Gabor; he is always so intelligent about his words and genuinely interested in the conversations he made.

"Well…" I stalled, staring down at my slate, searching for the perfect answer..

"Wendla or Thea maybe be nice…" I responded, meekly.

There was a pause as Melchior registered my choices, nodding slowly.

"And Martha?" He asked, seriousness in his tone.

Martha?!? Martha was indefinitely not an option, so I simply shook my head and avoided his eye contact.

"Don't worry, dear Ernst. We all have our… Preferences."

He explained in a comforting tone, letting his hand rest on my shoulder.

A crack filled the air as Herr Sonesstitch struck the chalkboard, which hung at the front of the classroom. Leading his pointer across the board, he produced a terrible whine-like scratching sound.

"Do you, or do you NOT want to know your partners?" He barked, brow threatening to furrow further.

I felt a rush of disappointment as Melchior removed his soft, warm hand and placed it back in his lap, along with the other. How lovely it would be to feel that warmth throughout my entire body…

Oh, what am I getting at? Of course, Melchior Gabor has better things to do then run his hands through my hair as I steal simple wisdoms from his gorgeous eyes..

He would surely be an amazing waltz partner. Not that I envy the girl who has the utter privilege of dancing with him.

"Melchior Gabor! You will be paired off with Miss Bergman." Herr Sonnestitch announced.

My chest tightened as Melchior nodded, a smile in his eyes hidden by the serious look on his face.

"Moritz Steifel, you're partner is Martha. Treat her well.." The teacher advised, while Moritz grinned excitedly.

Even someone as depressed and disturbed as he is able to enjoy the ball more then I can.

"Georg Zirschnitz! Anna! And Otto with Thea!" The teacher continued, an annoyance beginning to build as he noticed the joy this was giving his students.

I picked at my wool vest as I waited to hear my name and know of my dreaded dance partner.

"And finally, due to uneven numbers of the classes…" Herr Sonnestitch began.

I smiled widely, realizing that somehow I had gotten lucky and would have no partner. I settled into my seat and began to clean my slate, which I rarely did unless I was feeling particularly joyful.

"Ernst Robel and Hanschen will be paired together." He concluded.

The entire class gasped and I simply closed my eyes in hope that it would all just fade away…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"1..2..3..1! 2! 3!" The Fraulien barked across the undecorated banquet hall.

I lowered my eyes further, wishing I could sink completely into the wall behind me.

Peering through my thick, dark bangs, I saw the rest of my class, turning and stumbling all over the dance floor.

Moritz was having a particularly difficult time maneuvering his partner, Martha. Not only was she at least a head taller then he but neither of them had any sense of natural movement. It was quite the comical sight to observe, it almost brought a slight smile to the side of my mouth.

Only one partnership was successful; that of Melchior and Wendla. He was leading her gracefully across the floor, circling around all of the other students.

I felt my face flush as I imagined Melchior and I gliding beautifully together.

"Nice of you to join us, Rillow. None but twenty minutes late." Herr Sonnestitch spat sarcastically.

I lifted my eyes, watching as Hanschen rolled his piercing blue eyes in return to the teacher's accusation. He searched the hall , obviously seeking out me. When he finally found me, he sighed and then made his way towards me.

Desperately, I lowered my gaze, assuming my 'lost in thought' look which consists of: unfocused eyes, limp arms, and most importantly: hair fallen across most of my face.

"Thinking are we, Ernst?" Hanschen asked, a mysterious yet mainly uninterested tone to his voice.

I looked up, pretending to be caught off guard by his presence, which made him smirk.

"Oh! Hanschen. I was just dreaming of Mel-" I stuttered, a look of alarm replacing his smirk.

"Melon! I was dreaming of soft, juicy… melon!" I mumbled, lamely, watching his interest in me withdraw once again.

An uncomfortable moment settled between us as the local piano teacher pounded away at a simple waltz tune.

"Well.. shall we?" Hanschen suggested, laying out one hand for me to take, motioning towards the dance floor with the other.

Reluctantly, I placed my palm against his, the cold of his pale skin sending shivers down my spine.

His touch was anything but welcoming, almost like running a hand against a cold iron blade: perfectly smooth but just as easily lethal. This feeling caught me off guard, not only because it was starting but it was also unsettlingly comfortable.

I pulled my body as far away as I could; simply out of habit and partial instinct. This left our fingertips intertwined and a somewhat confused look on Hanschen's face.

A decision needed to be made: the constant yearning for warmth or the immediate handout of a satisfying chill.

As I pulled myself back towards him I muttered, "I always liked winter better.."

He chuckled, accepting my nonsense openly.

"You're the girl." He instructed.

"But what if I dance with a gir-" I objected, half-heartedly, as usual.

He smirked tauntingly.

"If. But you won't. You're too predictable, little Ernst." He teased, causing me to blush.

"And anyways, this isn't about you learning, it's about me practicing." He stated.

"Alright.." I muttered in agreement, my confidence getting the best of me, once again.

Hanschen placed his other hand against my waist, causing me to momentarily readjust by squirming. As we took our first step, I felt the eyes of at least half the classes staring at us, which caused me to stare down at the floor.

His chilling breath danced along my chin as we moved together.

"Head up." He ordered.

As I raised eyes to meet his, I was reminded of our spectators. He leaned closer as if to…

"Forget them, Ernst. Keep your eyes on mine. Always." He whispered into my ear, before pulling away and nodding reassuringly.

I lifted my gaze towards his: the crystal blue of his eyes cutting me. My mind went numb as we kept our eye contact, moving naturally to the music.

"GEORG ZIRSCHNITZ! WHY I NEVER!" A shriek filled the ballroom and the music came to a crashing halt, breaking the peaceful atmosphere of the space.

Turning my head, I saw Georg strewn across a crushed piano with the piano teacher unconscious in Herr Sonnesticth's arms (which caused an unpleasant smug look on his face.)

"Alright, students. We hope this session has educated you enough to impress your guardians and other citizens of the village. You are dismissed, except for you, Georg. Come with me!" He explained, loudly.

A skittish Georg ran to catch up with Herr Sonnestitch who was currently storming out of the hall.

A mess of gossip and chatter filled the ballroom as the students began to evacuate.

Hanschen turned and began to walk away as a rush of absence flooded through me.

"Wait… Hanschen!" I called after him, pathetically.

He turned and gave me a serious look.

"I suggest you practicing your footwork, it may be easier for your partner to lead rather then be trodden upon." He stated before turning back and walking away, leaving me alone in the middle of the dance floor.

Drowning in self-pity and disappointment, I felt my knees buckle below me as I sank towards the floor.

"Ernst!"

A voice called through the far door, assuming it was Herr Sonnestsitch; I jumped to my feet and began my escape towards the door.

"How was it, my friend?" The distinguished shadow asked of me, as I neared.

Seeing the tips of his dirty blond hair placed a warm smile upon my lips, the intriguing shadow before me was none other than dear Melchi Gabor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

His lips were parted into a thin smile as I moved closer, shifting my weigh to one side of my body.

"Well…" He prompted, resurfacing me from sinking in his eyes.

"Right. It was, er…. Awkward." I responded, letting my gaze drop towards the floor, shamefully.

"Oh, Ernst! Be optimistic!" Melchior encouraged, lifting my chin gently with his hand.

A silence held between us as we shared eye contact, his fingertips, absentmindedly, trailing along my jaw line.

"Melchior…" I stuttered, breaking the peace of our moment.

His lips felt ghost-like against mine as they brushed together. I froze momentarily; in shock, before his warmth melted me. The conscious and practiced judgments of the situation slipped from my mind as I deepened our kiss.

"MELCHIOR GABOR!" Herr Sonnestitch barked from somewhere that seemed to be outside of the doorway.

Melchior pushed me into the shadows, and behind the large door, pressing one of his fingers lightly against my lips to silence me as he watched for our teacher.

"Melchior, I'm warning you!" The teacher called; an underlying pleasure in the threat.

Melchior shot a look of desperation towards me and I nodded understandingly. He smiled, placing his lips atop my forehead and retreating out into the light, a slight smirk displayed upon his face.

"Yes, sir?" He asked, non-chalantly.

"I knew you'd be in here, flitting amongst the shadows. Follow me." Herr Sonnestitch ordered.

The sound of hurried footsteps signaled their departure. I shrank towards the floor, disbelief washing over me. I rested one fingertip against my lips, registering the reality of what Melchior and I had just shared.

The door creaked, before revealing a shadowed outline from behind it. My stomach fluttered as it neared.

"Ernst! Ernst Robel?"

A bewildered Georg asked of me, as I scrambled to my feet.

"What are you doing here?" I stuttered.

"Herr Sonnestitch sent me to clear out the girl he saw Melchior Gabor 'with'." He explained, wearily.

"What do you mean by 'with'?" I asked, my voice wavering.

"Kissing. He saw them kissing." He responded, shifting uncomfortably.

"Oh, of course. She must have snuck out many moments ago." I mumbled, lamely.

I left Georg looking quite dumfounded as I escaped out into the hillside, sighing in relief. A warm breeze brushed against my cheeks as I ran through the knee-high grass and clover towards my home.

…………………………………..

"How handsome!" My mother cried as I descended the stairs.

My cheeks flushed as I stepped off the bottom stair.

"My little Ernst has finally grown up!" She cooed, crossing the room, beaming.

She reached one hand out to caress my chin but I skillfully dodged her reach, denying her the honor of touching me where my dear Melchior had.

As I turned around, a grimace on her face greeted me.

"Maybe your appearance are grown up yet your personality remains introverted and child-like." She scolded which caused me to lower m eyes, as usual.

"Robert! Come and see Ernst! His robes are gorgeous." My mother called into the next room.

An exaggerated sigh sounded from my father, Robert Robel. My shoulders fell in dismay, preparing to block myself of his harsh judgments.

As he entered the room, his eyes focused upon me, he began to give me a confused look.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day when I could call our little Ernst distinguished." He stated, his dark brown eyes still scanning over me.

"Yet fate has defied me, and today is that such day." He continued.

How beautiful unexpenctancies are. The unhesitated compliment that your mind soaring with positivity.

"I must be going to the ball. I wouldn't want to make a bad impression on the Rillow's by arriving tardily." I explained, as I ran out the door.

A cold wind washed over me, causing a curiously comforting shiver to run through me.

…………………………………………

Leaning against the ferns, I played nervously with my bangs as a lively waltz tune drifted throughout the hall, directing the movement of the dancers that lay before me.

Only I lingered away from the dance floor as the rest of my peers twirled around, a certain elegance and pride to their clumsy movements.

A jolt of anxiety caused my eyes to scan the wall once again, waiting on the arrival of Melchior. During my search I noticed that Hanschen was also in absence, which calmed me slightly.

Just as I was about to resume my nervous habit, Wendla Bergman entered in a beautiful lavender dress; even I couldn't deny the fact that she looked gorgeous.

My heart jumped into my throat as I saw her hand in Melchior's, leading him to the middle of the mass of dancers, before pulling him dangerously close to begin a waltz.

Cheeks flushed, I disappeared behind the ferns, turning away from the tortuous sight. I hugged my knees close as I shrank to the floor, quivering.

Betrayed. How could he do this to me? Pull me so close then burn me without a thought… I thought he was beautiful, not only for his appearance but they way he had cared for me.

Or rather, the kiss had been out of complete pity for me. Frankly, I don't need anyone's love NOR their pity to survive. He most likely thought he was doing me service instead of sparking feelings.

Intense heat radiated off my skin, as it turned red with a mix of frustration and anger.

I closed my eyes to help the feeling thrive, wishing it to burn straight through me.

…………………………………………………………….

**Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated this in awhile. It's all written down on paper, I just never got around to typing it up. Expect some Hanschen drama soon ahead and at least two more chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A disturbingly cold touch interrupted my fiery moment, causing my eyes to burst open and into awareness.

Before me, crouching was Hanschen Rillow, his blue eyes focused directly upon me.

Breathing heavily because of the surprise, I leaned back onto the fern, creating space between he and I. He gave me a quizzical look before asking, "Rejected, were we?"

I almost gagged, taken aback by his stunningly precise accusation. My head felt light as I began to climb to my feet, the dizziness impairing my vision.

"Ernst! Are you alright?" He inquired, an unusual urgency to his voice.

Once I reached my feet, I stumbled towards him, causing us both to fall.

The chill of his body shocked me, inducing a partially clearer state.

"Ernst." Hanschen called from above me.

"Keep your eyes on mine. Always." He instructed, cradling me within his arms.

I concentrated on his icy blue eyes, accepting the shivers that they sent through me. The longer we kept our eye contact, the colder I felt, which eventually removed the blur from my vision.

The reality of his grasp hit me as I scrambled away from him, returning his signature condescending smirk to his face, replacing the undeniable concern.

"You overheated." He explained, slowly returning to his crouch to assume his higher status.

"Th-Thank you." I stuttered, weakly.

"So this is where you've been hiding all these years during my family's balls. I'm rather insulted." He joked, surveying the space.

"The ferns seem rather accommodating." He continued, flicking a leaf passively.

"Kind of." I mumbled, my eyes focusing on the ground.

We sat in an unsteady silence as a slow, peaceful waltz rung in our ears.

"Come, Ernst. Join us for one dance. I'm sure_ someone_ will dance with you." Hanschen offered.

As much as I would have liked to glide across the dance floor, I wouldn't dare to face Melchior again after seeing him with Wendla.

"N-no. I am more… comfortable here." I responded, slowly turning myself away from him.

"Just as well." He muttered.

A rustle of the fern signaled his departure from my hiding place.

I sighed, deeply, realizing just how absolutely pathetic I was. The waltz tune began to pain my ears, poisoning them with guilt and regret.

As if without my control, I found myself standing up behind the ferns, catching many confused looks from near bystanders. Pushing the ferns aside, I moved out from the plants, walking towards the mass.

The girl nearest toe me was the lanky Martha, looming at the edge of the dance floor as Moritz fetched punch at the refreshment table. I swallowed, realizing my pride was much more important then facing my greatest fear.

Moving closer, I coughed to catch her attention and as her eyes moved onto me she smile enthusiastically.

"Why hello, Ernst! I have not seen you in ages!" She exclaimed, beaming.

Gulping, I offered out one hand, which she accepted, a pink appearing on her cheeks.

"W-would you like to dance, Martha?" I asked, stuttering nervously.

"Yes. Yes, of course!" She answered, happily.

I then realized that she must feel the same way about me as I felt about Melchior. As much as I was afraid of her, I appreciated that someone in my life admired me.

"Well…" She mumbled, awkwardly, capturing my attention.

"Shall we?" I offered, an alien confidence taking control of me.

As I rested one hand on her waist, she took my shoulder, her eyes falling to the floor. With a laugh, I lifted her chin as we took our first steps onto the dance floor.

Giggling, she smiled as I lead her smoothly in wide circle throughout the rest of the dancers.

"MARTHA?!?"

A bewildered Moritz called through the crowd, eyes dripping with horror.

"Oh no…" Martha mumbled, face fallen.

I lead us to the middle of the floor and came to a stop, smiling widely.

"Shall you promise a dance with me next year?" I inquired, removing my hand from her waist and resting it gently in her hands.

"Absolutely." She agreed, blushing.

"Until then…" I called after her as she made her way back to Moritz, a look of relief falling across his face.

I stood silently, the dancers moving smoothly around me. The energy of the movement flew through me, causing a lighthearted smile to arrive on my lips.

All of a sudden, a warm hand rested upon my shoulder as if wanting to catch my attention.

I turned, expecting a concerned parent wondering why the 'shy little Ernst' had just asked a girl to dance. You see, every elder in our town classifies a change in behavior as an illness.

"Ernst…"

An awestruck Melchior stood before me, his cheeks flushed and an intense anxiety playing obviously in his eyes.

"Why hello, Melchior." I responded, a feeling of anger and distrust beginning to boil within me.

Melchior began to move closer but I edged back slowly in reflection. His eyes displayed the hurt in reaction to my rejection.

"Don't." I advised, as he advanced once again.

"Ernst. I am sorry. Wendla invited me to attend the ball just after I left." He explained, desperate from my understanding.

"I do not need your pity, Melchior." I snapped, wanting nothing more then to cause him just as much pain as he had caused me.

"Ernst! That is not why I did what I did. I have never once pitied you, only I admired you." He whispered.

A moment of warmth washed through me as he rested one hand upon my forearm.

"Dance with me." I stated sternly, brushing his hand away from my arm.

Panic was evident in his expression as he registered my invitation.

"I-I can't." He muttered, his eyes fallen to his shoes.

……………………………………………………………….

**Author's Note: well, there ya go. I promised some Hanschen and you got some. Ernst really starts to develop in this chapter which I loved. So, sorry if he seems a bit OOC. Expect the next chapter soon! And as always please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I-I can't." He muttered, his eyes fallen to his shoes.

"Just as well." I quoted of the blue eyes Hanschen himself.

"Melchior?" Wendla asked, wrapping her arm around him happily.

The tension of the situation played between the three of us through eye contact for several moments.

"Why, don't you look handsome, Ernst." Wendla complimented, sweetly and from what I could collect, genuinely.

"Thank you, Wendla." I mumbled, awkwardly.

"Did you dress up for a special someone?" She teased, giggling.

As I much as I wanted to tell her: 'Yes, as I matter of fact I did. Too bad you seem to be hanging off of him'. I bit my tongue forcefully and nodded 'no'.

"Am I not special enough, Ernst?" A confident voice boasted from behind me.

Chills were sent down my spine as a hand wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer- as if protectively.

Melchior's eyes narrowed to the challenger's comment while Wendla's jaw simply dropped in complete surprise.

Out of my peripheral, I recognized Hanschen's condescending smirk and gorgeous blue eyes.

"Well…" I mumbled, the embarrassment and awkwardness of the situation leaving me at a loss of words.

"Ernst… May we talk?" Melchior inquired, a fire raging in his eyes.

Wendla gave me a desperate look- both confused and unable to follow the conversation. Hanschen tensed and pulled me closer.

"Actually, he's going to accompany me in the next waltz." He stated, simply.

"Right." I nodded, looking straight into Hanschen's piercing eyes.

He offered his hand and I took it softly.

"I almost forgot." I continued, tossing Melchior one last look of disgust, which he returned with a gaze of sheer disappointment.

"Come now, Ernst. Am I not worthy of your attention?" Hanschen teased lightly, resuming our gaze, a slight smile emerging out of the corner of my mouth.

"You are more then worthy…" I whispered, rather timidly.

A light blush appeared on Hanschen's pale cheeks- a rare occasion, but a beautiful contrast.

Fluidly, we felled into a wave of the dance – the cutting satisfaction getting the best of me. Just like the first time we danced together, Hanschen guided us round and round – unmoved by the mix of reaction we were receiving. Yet this time the action felt less instructive and more- dare I say it- intimate.

As the song ended, we came to a stop, naturally unlacing ourselves from each other's grasps.

"Thank you, Hanschen." I blurted, out of nervous habit and unexplainable necessity,

He nodded, an intense look in his eyes.

"He hurt you." Hanschen murmured, an icy accusation to his statement.

"I-It's fine, really." I objected, meekly.

"Now, really. Thank you, Hanschen. But I cannot be held responsible of depriving you from your ball any longer." I explained.

"No."

A flash of desperation appeared in Hanschen's eyes, before he took my hand in his gently.

"Wait- I have something to show you." He said, dragging me out into the crisp night air, ignoring his father's useless objections.

Hanschen led me through a thin thicket and towards a large mass of ferns.

"Where are w-" I began, questioning his intentions.

"Here." He interrupted, smiling. "I thought you'd feel more at home."

I laughed and nodded appreciatively.

In evaluation, it was perfect: secluded and not to mention, abundant in my favorite plant.

……………………………………….

**Author's Note: Yah, yah. It's a short chapter. But the places where I cut them into chapters are important. Well, as it seems, Hanschen may just be Ernst's happy ending. But with one last chapter on the way, we might just have a turn of events…. And please, as always! Review, review, review!**


	6. Epilogue hanschenxernst

Chapter 6

I shivered, a cold breeze shifted between us and as Hanschen noticed this, he moved closer.

"So…" I mumbled, casting my gaze upon the fern-ridden ground.

"Oh, Ernst. Again, so predictable. How do I intimidate you?" He asked.

I scoffed, before responding, "Hanschen, you are the absolute definition of confidence, how could you NOT intimidate me?"

He laughed lightly at my honesty.

"You have complete potential to be just the same, little Ernst." He stated, his blue eyes shining under the moon's light.

My heart raced at his words but I collected myself quickly.

"You are a good friend, Hanschen." I noted and was surprised by a look of disappointment from him.

The silence that hung between us was amplified by the thick of the night, which caused me to shift uncomfortably.

"H-Hanschen?" I asked, my voice practically dripping with vulnerability.

He advanced, quietly; bringing one hand to my cheek, tracing one finger along my jaw line. I timidly look up to meet his gaze, desperately searching for an explanation.

"ERNST!"

Melchior's voice cut sharply through he night, my cheeks heating at the interruption. Hanschen removed his cold hand as if burned by my reaction.

"ERNST!"

Melchior appeared, standing twenty or thirty something feet away; eyes a-blaze as he took in Hanschen and my close proximity.

"Hanschen!" Melchior growled intensely as he began to race towards us.

I shot Hanschen a look of panic as Melchior neared.

"Look into my eyes." Hanschen whispered, placing his hand once again on m chin.

I nodded, not daring to break the contact.

"ERNNNSST!"

Hanschen guided my lips towards his, the connection instantaneously removing me from the moment. I was lost in a blizzard of overwhelming satisfaction as Hanschen's lips pressed passionately against my own.

Every awkward ache, every painful moment, every timid stare- was disintegrated as easily as a fire is extinguished by a simple splash of cold water.

As I pulled away, basking gratefully in the freezing of the embrace, Hanschen's lips ghosted my forehead. He moved between Melchior and I, giving Melchior his signature smirk.

A look of complete defeat and regret passed over Melchior's face before he turned to retreat into the weight of the night.

A pang of guilt resonated in my chest as he was engulfed by the darkness.

Hanschen turned back to me, registering my slightly tortured gaze.

"Melchior will be fine, Ernst. Wendla will always wait for him. Do not let that concern you." He explained, moving closer to me.

I nodded and on instinct captured his lips with my own, letting the connection relieve my anxiety,

"So… just to clarify. You're the girl." I teased, causing a genuine smile to break across Hanschen's face.

"Just as well." He confirmed, before lacing his fingers with mine, leading me slowly back towards the ballroom.

I sighed as the cold of the night rushed through me… and I couldn't have asked for anything more glorious then the shiver that followed.

……………………..

**End story.**

**Author's Note: So there ya have it folks! The somewhat short but epic ending to another one of my multi chaptered SPAWK stories. I know that some of you were probably rooting for Melchior to pull it together, but really, Hanshen and Ernst have such a good dynamic I just couldn't do it. Anyways, thanks for reading and as always: review, review, review!**

**P.s. For all those people who wanted Ernst and Melchior to end up together, I will write an alternate ending chapter if I get enough reviews requesting for it. So let me know!**


	7. Epilogue melchiorxernst

Chapter 6

I shivered, a cold breeze shifted between us and as Hanschen noticed this, he moved closer.

"So…" I mumbled, casting my gaze upon the fern-ridden ground.

"Oh, Ernst. Again, so predictable. How do I intimidate you?" He asked.

I scoffed, before responding, "Hanschen, you are the absolute definition of confidence, how could you NOT intimidate me?"

He laughed lightly at my honesty.

"You have complete potential to be just the same, little Ernst." He stated, his blue eyes shining under the moon's light.

My heart raced at his words but I collected myself quickly.

"You are a good friend, Hanschen." I noted and was surprised by a look of disappointment from him.

The silence that hung between us was amplified by the thick of the night, which caused me to shift uncomfortably.

"H-Hanschen?" I asked, my voice practically dripping with vulnerability.

He advanced, quietly; bringing one hand to my cheek, tracing one finger along my jaw line. I timidly look up to meet his gaze, desperately searching for an explanation.

"ERNST!"

Melchior's voice cut sharply through the night, my cheeks heating at the interruption. Hanschen removed his cold hand as if burned by my reaction.

"ERNST!"

Melchior appeared, standing twenty or thirty something feet away; eyes a-blaze as he took in Hanschen and my close proximity.

"Hanschen!" Melchior growled intensely as he began to race towards us.

"How perfect. The very moment that Ernst forgets you, Melchior Gabor, you miraculously jump to your senses." Hanschen accused nastily which caused me to step back in surprise.

"You are wretched, Hanschen. You whisk poor, defenseless Ernst off to some 'perfect' hiding spot where you can easily take advantage of him. And all because of my mistakes… I should have never let you near him." Melchior shot back, furrowing his brow in disgust.

My jaw slacked slightly as a proud smirk appeared on Hanschen's face, contrasting with the loving and understanding Hanschen I thought I had known.

"Don't be calling ME names, Gabor. Ernst was just your boy toy, your dirty little secret. After all was said and done, you still ran back to the beautiful Wendla." Hanschen stated.

I began to shrink to the ground, realizing I was simply a pawn in the web of tangling deceit, satisfaction and fornication my two schoolmates had spun. The realization stung.

A silence held as Melchior searched the forest floor for answers, his eyes full of shame and self-loathing and somehow that made the pain subside for a moment or two.

"Come, now, Ernst. Let's go back to the ball and dance as proud partners should." Hanschen instructed, taking a shot at Melchior at the same time.

I couldn't bare to see Melchior tortured by the boy who had plainly lied to me. Hanschen didn't care for me, he was just proud to have won me over. Life was just a contest for him, and he didn't quite care what it took to win.

"Touch him again and I will personally see to it that you suffer for every moment of pain you have caused him." Melchior spat, looking up to meet Hanschen's look of shock.

I wrapped my arms around myself as they continued to banter about how the opposite had more thoroughly 'pained' me. I was getting rather sick of it.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, which caused my protest to echo throughout the forest.

They both turned to look at me, surprise and confusion in their eyes.

"Just, please stop." I begged of both of them.

"But Ernst-" Melchior protested as Hanschen raised one eyebrow to display his obvious amusement.

"You both have put me through enough, just go." I ordered, a threatening tone to my voice.

Hanschen didn't hesitate a moment before taking off into the night and I sighed in a mix of despair and acceptance.

Yet, for some reason, Melchior stayed.

"You have to believe none of what he said was true." Melchior murmured, staring at the ground once again.

"I said g-" I began before being interrupted by Melchior's lips crashed against mine.

The connection lasted only momentarily before he pulled away and asked, "Now do you believe me?"

"I think I do." I mumbled nervously, moving my hands tentatively behind his head.

The familiar warmth returned as our lips connected once again: the frostbitten pain melted away as he deepened the kiss; a simple promise that everything would be all right…

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

End story.

**Author's Note: Not as well written as I had hoped. But I think the open endedness of it works quite well.**

**I'm working on a epically long Torchwood/ ATWT crossover story which will be out soon, so check it out!**


End file.
